


难以言喻②

by Nought



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nought/pseuds/Nought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凛金 /时金+言金R18有</p>
            </blockquote>





	难以言喻②

**Author's Note:**

> 暂时用这个来存档吧，之后整理去ff

【2】

 

远坂凛用湿润的毛巾轻轻拭去他脸上身上的血污，一直将他暴露出来的肌肤都擦拭干净。

吉尔伽美什的脸颊依旧苍白，凛抿紧了嘴唇，手指移向他半开的白色底衫，动作轻缓的一颗一颗解下他衬衣的纽扣，为了避免牵引到他的伤口，上衣并没有全然褪下。

若是普通的女生，这样的举动多少令人局促，但她是远坂凛，她一向认为自己是个合格的魔术师，现在的情况不过是魔术必要进行的步骤，就像是医生划开病人胸膛进行手术差不多的概念。

凛探向他的腰际解开他下身的的衣物，从头到尾她甚至都没有闭上眼睛。  
成年男子的纤瘦健美的身体全然呈现于眼前，不同于女孩子的纤细玲珑，但无法质疑这是一副让任何男女都会为之心跳的美丽躯体。

少女的呼吸有些许紊乱，甚至连她自己都没有注意到。横亘肩部抵至胸口的伤痕在雪白的肌肤上触目惊心，凛轻轻抚上他的胸膛，掌心下传来微弱的跳动，就连他血液的味道也比常人清淡许多。

细心地包扎好伤口。“我可不光是不想见死不救…”凛在心中这么说服着自己，这个金光闪闪的家伙好歹也是最强的从者，就这么放掉了多可惜，能为自己所用再好不过，没错，甚至还可以等他醒来敲诈一番也不错再说了没有御主的从者想要维持存在也很难所以不见得会为难自己吧……凛试着安慰自己。

看着床上呼吸渐渐平复些许的金发青年，本来对于作为道具的英灵，魔术师不需要抱有任何凡尘俗世的感情。绝打多数魔术师不都是如此，包括他的父亲远坂时臣。

可面前这个人，不正是父亲曾经的从者吗？心里的波涛徒然升起。

远坂家用来储存魔力的红宝石在她手中运转，流转的银红色微茫和着窗外清凉的夜色照耀在吉尔伽美什那张精致苍白的脸庞上，交织的光网笼罩下像是即将苏醒的艺术雕像。

算了吧，睡美人的童话才不适合这家伙……凛零零散散冒出的几个念头，在重新吻上那双微凉的薄唇之后又彻底溃散。

她尝试用舌尖勾画他的唇舌，被汲取完毕魔力的海蓝宝石被凛从他口中卷出，继而又将另一颗黑濯石纳入口中，在又一轮纠缠亲吻中给他渡过去，若不是吉尔伽美什处于不省人事的状态，这就像情人间抢夺糖果的嬉戏。

刺痛的麻痒顺着吉尔伽美什的尾椎攀上大脑，宝石中蕴含的魔力逐渐渡到他体内在皮肤上隐隐泛出暗红的魔术纹路。可他的意识仍旧不清明，凛感觉到紧贴的躯体轻轻颤动，像是只畏冷的幼喵循着温暖源往她怀里钻。

凛也似乎被他感染，渴求起不属于身体的温度，她用双臂怀紧了他，吻细致的蔓延至他的唇角、脸颊、继而更深的纠缠，凛想，如果说是补魔，这有点玩的太投入了。

在吉尔伽美什越来越急促的喘息中手指顺着他的腰线游走，探向他下体的时候稍有停顿，最终指尖停留在他臀缝处。那里一定也很敏感吧，昏迷的人像是猫咪一般发出的轻微呜咽，他似乎想索求更多。

“绮礼……”

食指顶着石英猫眼压入他后穴中的凛猛然顿住了动作，盯着金发人莹润的唇瓣间喃喃吐出这人的名字。

绮礼，言峰绮礼。又是那个外道神父。

若她是个男人，在这种时刻也受不了这种呼唤吧。

“唔…绮…礼….”那低喃的音调听在耳朵里拖着细软呻吟的尾音、撒娇一般撩人心弦。远坂凛只觉得早已平复下去的脸颊再度滚烫，心口却蒙上一层难言的心悸。

她曾经在哪里听过这人这么呼唤着这个名字，正是如现在这般。

人总是对某些东西印象意外的深刻，就像言峰绮礼这个人，在远坂凛很小的时候就对他有种出于本能的排斥，也因此，关联到这个名字的事情像一记闪电串联起那些零碎晦涩的画面。  
是在哪里呢？是不是魔术师的记忆也要比常人强悍，那么久远、被刻意埋没的画面就这么在凛的脑海里掀起了一角。

她不觉得意外，只觉得分外熟悉，这声音、发出这动听声音的男人，熟悉的让她害怕。

凛咬咬下唇稳住心神让自己不要多想有的没的，迎着交织的光线，她再度看向吉尔伽美什沉睡的脸。

“你是绮礼的Servant。这么多年来，恐怕也熟悉了这样的事了吧。”

不知道是不是被之前那股难言的心悸所影响，凛此刻只想借由别的事来引开心神，就比如眼前将要进行的生涩的魔力补充，说起这个。凛也是第一次而已，何况对象还是无论从哪个方面来讲都绝不该接近的男人，生涩是理所当然的。

反正这个金闪闪的家伙适应能力好得很，要自己瞎担心什么，凛懊恼地叹了口气，手指微微触动着他的肌肤，虽然尽量只把宝石塞入，不多做逗留，但多少还是引起了他的反应，那触碰到了的肠壁甜蜜的包裹也证明了这一点。

凛接下去的动作都显得更加慌乱，该拿这家伙怎么办？金闪闪的家伙这么看来就像只柔弱的宠物，什么宠物会这么色气啊除非是…但这么举足不定可不是她远坂凛。不能就这么被影响，吉尔伽美什不止是绮礼的从者，也曾经是父亲的从者。

从绮礼那里得到了真相的现在，凛能轻松还原出当时的情况。这个家伙就算没有直接对父亲下手，也一定是见死不救。

哼。这么想着的凛不由得生出黑暗的情绪来。

捏开他无力的下巴，稍微舔了舔那探出来的粉嫩舌尖，然后挑了块不那么尖锐的储魔宝石塞了进去。

唇舌间的纠缠魔力的流动有种令人目眩的醺然，凛已将摸透了吉尔伽美什喜欢这么做。粘膜滑动的水声响彻脑海深处，不能只顾着这个家伙，凛也不放弃自己该有的享受。

渐渐的，凛停下了动作。  
心悸，每次自昏暗迷离的梦境中醒来时迷茫心悸，又开始了。

凛盯着吉尔伽美什湿润却依旧苍白的唇，她知道她的记忆中它应该更加鲜艳透亮，微微张开喘息吐露呻吟。那些艳丽深浓的画面在她脑海里晕开，凛捂住嘴，手指拂开金色的刘海，无视额头狰狞的伤口轻轻浮动着他的轮廓。

你是谁，我知道你是吉尔伽美什，但你究竟是谁？

她应该没有见过父亲的从者，但是，记忆中有零散的记忆，像是黑暗中的浮冰，只要她醒来就会化成一滩会蒸发的水，只剩下些许敏锐的感觉残留让她心悸不已。

凛痛恨起自己的记忆，它们让她做了多余的事，又让她想起了多余的东西。眼前的金色开始跟久远的梦境一层层的重合。

也是这样清凉朦胧的夜色，远坂凛记不起为何会在半夜自家的走廊上，她只记得那是十年前圣杯战争的前夕，父亲遣走了家里的佣人，马上就要安排她跟母亲离开冬木市。因为某些缘故而推迟了凛离开的日期，环抱着不明所以的不安的心情，幼小的凛很想替父亲分担些什么。

平日里总会有佣人活动的宅邸空荡寂静，母亲不在，父亲也看不到人影，独自一个人的凛怎么也无法入睡。

整幢房子陷在深深的黑暗跟寂静中，凛看到的唯一的光源来自父亲的房间。这无疑令她安心，父亲还在家。

悠长的、细腻的水声夹杂着人低低的声音从门缝里流露出来，她备感惊奇，那不是父亲的声音，这个房间里还有别人。

此起彼伏的喘息声音，绵长的仿佛流水的声响，还有属于一个人的…呻吟。

凛能分辨出这是怎样的声音，其中夹杂的感受却远远超出了她能够理解的范围，孩童敏感的心性告诉她，她应该马上离开，呆在这里绝对是父亲不允许的。

她还是小心的转动了门把，门缝中流露出的画面停滞在她视网膜上。  
那是什么？

衣衫大开的言峰绮礼伏在一个全身赤裸的金发青年身上，后者绯红的瞳仁里盈满了水雾，似是痛苦似是茫然，更多的是凛无法理解的形态。

那样的言峰绮礼让凛恐惧，本就排斥的事物剥开平常的表象袒露在她眼前，那个金发的人同样令她恐惧，因为不可理解，剧烈收缩的绯红瞳眸让他看上去就不是一个人类，像是散发着黏腻香气的毒蛇，他把绮礼跟父亲变成这么可怕的存在，妖魔或者神都无法用来形容他。

更令她恐惧的是她的父亲，她眼中优雅从容的父亲扔掉了外套，衣衫不整地怀抱着那个她从未见过的金发青年，双手禁锢着金发人的腰身，伴随着某种节奏上下推搡的动作…汗水从远坂时臣下颌缓缓躺下，一如既往的认真表情挂在他的脸上，禁锢着金发青年的动作随着节奏愈加粗暴。

 

时至今日凛都无法去形容当时的心情，对于孩童而言，远超的未知仅有好奇与恐惧。

门外幼小的身影却僵在了那里，她已经忘记了要离开，蛇一般缠绕的画面侵蚀起她的视觉。

时臣紧紧扣住吉尔伽美什的腰身，用力的似乎要将他折断，那动作半是机械半是狂乱。他不断的向上顶弄着包裹他性器的软穴，高傲的金发王者承受着这些机械又粗暴的动作，高昂着头颅不断吐露难耐破碎的呻吟。

“唔…啊…哈…”

已经可以了吧，言峰绮礼扣住他纤细的脚踝，将其分到最开。吉尔伽美什因着受力的缘故不断弓起身体，最后全然靠在了时臣的胸膛上。

“王啊，请忍着点。”

汗水沿着他们的躯体跟头发滴落而下，过高升腾的温度让它们有瞬间蒸发的错觉。  
门外小小的幼女睁大了眼睛，失去了表情，她看到素来面无表情的男人言峰绮礼汗水滑落的嘴角勾起的笑容，跟这些凌乱的画面一样扭曲。远坂时臣轻轻托起金发人的下巴，那张因为高潮而绯艳的脸庞像是浸了水一般虚幻。男人苍蓝色的眼睛布满深色，幼小凛只觉得那是暴雨积蓄前夕的海面。

她从未见过的，她只想要哭泣，却忘记了怎么做。

翻腾的热浪中不断回响着金发人撩人心弦的呜咽，言峰绮礼松开了扣住他脚踝的手，掐着吉尔伽美什腰身的手略微抬高，就着那力道以一种报复似的狠劲儿猛然将整根性器捣进去。

“啊！啊啊绮、绮礼…不…”

染雾的绯眸蓦然瞪大，本该绵软的身子此刻紧绷着覆上一层薄汗。而那被时臣握与手中的性器也随着正在侵犯的言峰绮礼恶意的触碰到紧缩点而抖动，浊白的粘液几乎是喷溅出来的。

“啊啊哈…嗯哈…”

高潮后的金发青年战栗而艰难得呼吸着，攥着时臣的双手收紧在他手臂上留下道道抓痕。

“王啊…您还要继续吗？”问话的男人已经失去一贯的从容，他拍了拍他的王抓挠着他的手背，像是安抚任性的孩子一般微笑起来。

时臣优雅的笑意挂在脸上，幽涩的月光将这些神情一切为二，一半从容一半狰狞，他的两根手指塞进金发青年的嘴唇，粘腻地搅动着丝丝柔滑的声响。

“哈啊...哈啊...”引来的金发人的轻声呜咽与喘息，一并袭来的伴随着痛苦的渴求。

凛睁大了眼睛，她无法形容这扭曲的姿态，过于扭曲的梦境充斥着艰涩的情感她无从描述。  
父亲跟绮礼尽情地蹂躏着金发的青年，他的手腕被绮礼捉住，仰着脑袋跪坐在时臣的身上，在他身后的言峰啃咬着他的脖颈与光裸的背脊，三人交织的咏叹生息展现出一幅浓艳凌乱的姿态。

偌大的房间只开了一盏微弱的壁灯，昏黄的光线糅杂着窗外倾泻的月光。金发男人在月色下的肌肤浮现大片汗珠，昂首之间金发像是明月的碎片，他叫嚷着也轻笑着靠在绮礼的胸膛，迎来更猛烈的冲击。

“王啊...还可以承受吗...？”时臣的声音带着憧憬与怜爱，动作却是如此的粗暴，下体一次次地顶弄着金发人臀瓣间的幽穴，换来他“唔啊啊...啊哈——”的喘息。空气中盈满了腐化的甜美。

腰肢由于承受着两个男人交错的冲击而着力摆动。痛苦与蹂躏的姿态下吐露的是甜腻柔软的娇吟。

黑暗下的幼女对尽收眼底的情景无法理解，晃动的金发，潮红的脸颊跟男人们扭曲的笑容明明是欢快的证明。

她想要呜咽出声，却没有在那一刻失去仅剩的自主能力，她捂住了嘴，凝视着昏暗的月色和甜腻的金色让父亲与言峰的脸庞扭曲又狰狞成陌生的姿态，那双精致面容下溢出水珠的绯红眼瞳有着晕眩的艳丽。

那时候的记忆与梦境被隔离在这片月色之下。

——TBC——


End file.
